


【style】【cryle】真心话大冒险 完结

by whalepage



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalepage/pseuds/whalepage





	【style】【cryle】真心话大冒险 完结

“不会让你这么容易高潮的，Broflofski.”Craig冷笑了一声，“还没到时候呢。”

“忍耐一下，dude.”Stan温柔的在kyle的腿根上响亮的亲了一口，随后直起身子，朝Craig抬了下下巴。  
“我还以为你打算不用这个来着。”Craig对着Stan露出一个带有讥讽的笑容，而后从口袋里掏出了一个小瓶子。  
“不用润滑剂的话，到时候麻烦的可是我们。”Stan白了Craig一眼，接过了润滑剂，然后打开盖子把液体往自己手指上抹了抹。  
Kyle因为眼睛被蒙住的关系，所以全程都看不见Stan和Craig的动作，只能通过他们的对话来判断这两个人到底在做什么，在他听到润滑剂的时候，红发男孩的心里没来由的咯噔了一下，要润滑剂来干什么......为什么感觉很可怕的样子。  
“你们......你们要润滑剂来干什么？”Kyle心惊胆战的问。  
“给你的屁股润滑一下，好方便我们操你。”Craig不耐烦的回应了一句后，就将手指探到男孩的腿间，寻到那个幽闭的洞口，随后强硬的将自己的一个指节挤了进去。  
“嗯！......去你妈的Craig Tucker！”未经开拓的洞口被人用手指强行撑开的痛觉让小犹太不由得眼眶泛泪，“你他妈的......赶紧把手指给我拿出去......啊......”  
然而小犹太话还没说完，他就感觉到自己本来紧涩的肛雪又被强行塞进了一根手指，但这次的侵入似乎是在润滑剂的辅助下进行的，所以进入得比第一次要顺利些。  
“kyle，你里面可真够紧的。”Stan轻笑，尝试着旋转了一下自己那根被肠道牢牢夹住的手指，并开始恶意的在柔软的肠壁上抠挖按压。  
“把手指拿出去......求你们了......”小犹太颤抖着身体，用带着哭腔的声音向俩人发出哀求，但Stan完全没有在意kyle的请求，反而是又把自己的另外一根手指挤进了那个开始松软的洞口，并用手指将紧致的肠道强制的撑得更开。  
现下kyle能清晰的感觉到自己那青涩的穴口内紧紧的夹着stan和Craig的手指，他们两人就像是故意的一样，用同样的节奏和力度在自己的肛穴里抽插和抠挖，kyle不适的喘着粗气，反抗无能的他此刻只能大张着腿无力的承受着异物的侵入，他尝试着用深呼吸来减缓被拓张的疼痛，然而他每一次的呼吸都只能让他更加深刻而清晰的感受到自己身体被插入的怪异感。  
见穴口已经被开拓得足够湿润松软之后，Stan便把手指抽了出来，他将自己的裤链拉下，掏出了那根早已蓄势待发的阴茎，接着就把阴茎的顶端对准了那个尚未闭合的洞口。  
“Kyle,”Stan将一直蒙在男孩眼上的黑布拿下，“好好看着我是怎么操你的。”  
一直处于黑暗的男孩眼前闪过一阵强光之后，本来模糊的景象开始慢慢的变得清晰起来，然而此刻kyle却宁愿自己不要看清眼前的一切，因为他看到的是自己的好哥们Stan正扶着自己的腰，将他那根粗长的肉棒一点一点的插入自己两腿间的穴口。  
“不要......停下.......stan......”小犹太激烈的挣扎了起来，他扭动着身子想尽力的逃避接下来要发生的一切，然而Craig却从身后紧紧的抱住了他，黑发的男孩将kyle紧紧的禁锢在了怀里，同时还用手托起kyle的腿让他双腿打开，穴口完全暴露的对着stan，方便stan的侵入。  
“别乱动，Broflofski.”Craig警告般的在kyle的肩膀上用力的咬了一口，“如果你再这样的话，我保证你会受到比现在更‘好’的待遇。”  
“stan......别......嗯...啊...”kyle眼里噙着泪花，眼睁睁的看着自己面前的少年将那根肉棒一寸一寸的埋入了自己的身体，他感觉自己仿佛要被撕裂一般，勃起的阴茎每进去一分，从穴口传来的酸胀和疼痛就越来越明显，待到stan把肉棒完全插进去之后，kyle已经无力的瘫软在了Craig的怀里，无助的喘着粗气。  
“你这里真让人舒服，dude.”stan凑上前去温柔的吻住了红发男孩，接着双手捧起kyle浑圆的臀部，配合着自己腰肢摆动的节奏，开始缓慢的在穴口处抽插。  
“慢点...呃...慢点......”身下被人用力冲撞的kyle从嘴里发出了破碎的呻吟，两条腿随着stan的每一下撞击轻轻的摇晃着，虽然stan抽插的速度非常的怠缓和从容，但正是因为如此，kyle能异常清晰的感觉到stan那根粗长的肉棒在自己的肠道里狠狠的摩擦肆虐着，每一次的插入都竭力的顶到了最深处，像要顶到他的五脏六腑一般，而每一次的抽出都会将肉棒尽数撤出只剩顶端，随后在插入时再一鼓作气的没入，这种慢条斯理却又及其具有攻击性的侵略方式使kyle完全无法招架，很快的他就感觉自己的身体开始慢慢的适应了stan的侵入，被插入所带来的疼痛已经开始逐渐的减轻，随之而来的是越来越明显的欢愉和快感。  
Stan在kyle的肠道内来回的进攻了几次以后，也已经开始慢慢的摸清了kyle的敏感点所在，他知道自己只要用力的往某一点上撞，这个可爱的小犹太就会发出更加诱人的声音，穴口也会相应的绞得更紧，所以Stan当下就加快了速度，对准了kyle的前列腺开始凶猛的顶撞摩擦，不出意料的让那个小犹太情不自禁的呻吟得更加甜腻，并且还不自觉的颤抖着身体，早已处在临界点的阴茎在没有任何抚慰的情况下射出了一股白浊。  
“stan...”看到自己的阴茎居然在没有人触碰的情况下射精了，kyle吓了一跳，他惊讶的看向stan，stan朝着有些不知所措的男孩安抚性的一笑，随后轻声说，  
“是前列腺刺激，kyle，”stan说着向Craig挑衅般的动了动眉毛，“证明你刚才被我操得很爽。”  
“居然只用前列腺就可以爽到射精吗？”Craig阴恻恻的声音从kyle的耳边响起，“你果然是个淫荡的婊子，Broflofski.”  
“我才不是...嗯!...”kyle焦急又愤怒的辩解着，然而他刚张开嘴，Craig就已经按住kyle的头将自己的阴茎强硬的塞进了红发男孩的嘴里。  
“给我好好的含着。”Craig的手指钳住小犹太的下巴，同时腰部一下一下的往前挺入，将自己的阴茎来回的往kyle温热的口腔内送。  
“嗯......”被顶到喉咙深处的kyle不情愿的用舌头想推开Craig的阴茎，但Craig却捏住了他的嘴，不让他有丝毫拒绝的机会。  
现在kyle的两腿间插着一根正在不停冲撞的肉棒，嘴里也含着一根粗大的阴茎，两根性器以差不多的节奏在自己的嘴里和屁股里用力的挺进，kyle只觉得自己的脑子都变得一团乱了，他完全不知道自己应该要把注意力放在哪一边，他现在只知道他的身体像被烧灼一般的发热，被插入的疼痛和强迫口交的窒息感糅杂在一起，同时前列腺被凶猛顶撞的极端快感也一齐袭来，他的肛穴热得像是要被融化一般，身体也不断的窜过一阵一阵强烈的电流。  
“kyle，我想射在在你里面。”stan拉起kyle的腿圈在自己腰上，随后俯下身子，低头询问着kyle的意见，男孩本想下意识的拒绝，但他嘴里还含着一根粗大的肉棒，此刻完全说不出清晰的话来。  
“不....呜......嗯......”  
“我就知道你不会拒绝的。”stan的嘴角勾起了一个弧度，随后就抓住了红发男孩的腰部开始了最后的冲刺，说不出话来的kyle简直是欲哭无泪，他从来没有说要答应好不好！  
臀部被凶狠的撞击了十来下之后，kyle忽而感觉自己肠道涌进来了一股液体，狠狠的打在自己娇嫩的肠壁上，stan甚至还趁着自己的阴茎还没疲软，继续意犹未尽的在kyle的体内抽插了几下后才缓慢的将自己的肉棒褪出，一些刚被灌进肠道内的精液顺着尚未闭合的洞口流了出来，淌到了男孩的腿根，低落在凌乱的床单上。  
被内射了的男孩看到stan终于将他那根可恶的阴茎拿出来之后，天真的以为这场闹剧终于到头了，可不料，stan刚一离开，Craig就已经又抬起kyle那被撞得发红的臀部，将自己那根被kyle舔得已经十分湿润的肉棒直接就着Stan的精液再次插入了男孩那红肿的穴口处，将那些未流完的精液直接又捅回了肠道处。  
“Fuck you！Craig Tucker！”身体被再次侵入的kyle又急又气，直接连名带姓的骂了Craig一句。  
“看清楚，现在是我在操你。”Craig带着恨劲的拍了一下kyle的臀部，随后在两人身体还连接在一起的时候，将kyle拉起来翻了个身，让他跪趴在Stan的身上，Stan则帮着抬起了kyle的臀部，让Craig方便自己的抽插。  
由于姿势变动的缘故，被Craig的阴茎在体内狠狠的摩擦了一圈的男孩不由得哆嗦了一下，然而还没等他适应这个姿势，身后的Craig就已经开始抓着他的臀部开始凶狠的抽插了，与stan缓慢的节奏完全不同，Craig的节奏即快速又凶猛，胯部用力的拍打着kyle的臀肉，肉体碰撞时的啪啪声响彻了整个房间，而Craig的肉棒简直像是在鞭打一般的摩擦着kyle的肠壁，而且阴茎每次插入时都会准确无误的对准kyle的前列腺顶弄研磨，把kyle欺负得眼泪汪汪的，下身的性器也由于前列腺的刺激而不自觉的再次勃起。  
而这时在kyle身下的stan同样也在坏心眼的玩弄着kyle的身体，他张开嘴将kyle已经充血硬挺的乳头纳入口中，像是品尝着什么佳肴似的，细细吮吸啃咬着，与此用时还伸手去握住了kyle那根已经精神奕奕的肉棒随意的把玩揉搓，刚被内射完的肠道现在又被一根肉棒用力的抽插着，而身体的其他敏感部位也在被恶意的玩弄，kyle简直觉得自己都快要被四处涌来的快感所包围淹没了。  
“去你妈的......Tucker...啊......”被撞得身体跟着一下一下往前的kyle回过头去不甘心的骂了Craig一句，却不料Craig直接伸手在自己的臀部上用力的拍打了一下，臀部受到疼痛之后肠道也不由自主的收缩了，自觉的将插在穴口处的肉棒绞得更紧。  
“你都已经被我操到勃起了，Broflofski，”Craig说着又打了kyle的臀部一下，在那白嫩的屁股上留下了一个粉红的手印，“你不如就承认了吧，你喜欢被人操。”  
“闭上你的臭嘴......”kyle本想再骂几句泄愤，可此时门外却传来了一阵急促的敲门声，把三人都惊了一下。  
“操你们这群杂种，到底要不要下来吃饭?”cartman不耐烦的声音隔着门传了进来，随后跟着的就是门把手扭动的声音。  
Kyle被吓得头皮都要炸了，要是被cartman这个死胖子进来看来自己现在屁股里含着一根肉棒的样子，那他以后应该都别想在南方公园这个小镇再生活下去了，于是kyle不安的扭动了起来，而stan则冷静的搂紧了身上的男孩，示意他不要担心。  
然而Craig在这么紧张的时刻却不懂得适可而止，反而继续扶着kyle的腰开始了一下又一下沉重的顶撞，前列腺被顶撞所带来的强烈刺激使kyle完全忍耐不住溢出喉头的呻吟，无计可施的他只能咬住自己的嘴唇尽量压抑自己那该死的声音，stan见kyle咬着嘴唇，干脆直接吻住了他，将男孩的呻吟全部封锁在他们甜腻的吻里。  
“操，都他妈到哪里去了？”cartman转了一下门把手，见门是被锁住的于是就生气的离开了，全然不知道房间里现在正发生着一场激烈的情事。  
“你刚刚是不是疯了？明知道cartman在外面......嗯......”kyle听到cartman走了之后，就愤怒的回过头想教训Craig几句，不料自己话没说完，屁股上就又挨了一个重重的巴掌。  
“可是刚才你知道有人来之后，屁股把我夹得可紧了，”Craig一边用力抽插着身下的男孩，一边不留余力的揶揄着，“说不定有人看着你被操，你会觉得更兴奋。”  
“我才不是......”kyle有些无力的辩解着，但他却无法否认刚才自己这具不争气的身体确实感觉到了一丝异样的兴奋。  
“你就承认吧，Broflofski，”Craig说着把自己那写着讥讽的眼神投向了stan，“比起Marsh，你还是更喜欢我来操你。”  
“我......”kyle还没来得及回应，stan就已经用手指攫住了自己的下巴，强迫自己跟他对视着，并且用柔和的语气询问着，  
“kyle，你明明是比较喜欢跟我做爱，对不对？”  
“我不知道......”kyle简直是气不打一处来，为什么要问他这么奇怪的问题？要知道他本来就不想跟他们两个之间的任何一个人做爱......也不对......其实自己之前幻想过跟他们的性爱场景来着。  
脑子里一团糟的红发男孩觉得自己完全不能思考了，而Craig干脆在这个时候愈加猛烈的对着男孩的穴口冲撞了起来，Stan也加快了握住他阴茎在撸动的手，快感的来源不停的加强，敏感至极的身体也变得愈加的渴望被触碰和抚弄，kyle趴在stan的肩头，跟着被操弄的节奏喘着粗气，此时他听到Craig在他身后说，  
“你要想清楚，你是因为我才而勃起的。”  
而Stan在听到Craig的话后，却笑眯眯的对着自己说，  
“别听他的，Kyle，你刚刚明明是被我操到射精的。”  
不过红发的小犹太此刻已经不知道这两个人在这强调这些有什么意义了，他只想快点释放出来，Craig在最后抓着男孩的腰用力的挺了十来下胯部之后就直接在kyle的肠道内射了个痛快，让自己的精液灌满了男孩那湿润的肠道，他也没问kyle能不能射在里面，毕竟Craig才不在乎kyle是怎么想的。Stan也跟着帮kyle撸动了几下后，使男孩的阴茎紧随着也射出了一道白浊，一天之内被两次内射的男孩精疲力尽的倒在了自己好哥们的身上，Stan溺爱般的摸了摸kyle的红发之后，抬眸不悦的看了Craig一眼，  
“well，我敢说kyle绝对是比较喜欢跟我做爱。”  
“做梦去吧，Marsh。”Craig竖起了自己的中指。  
“无论再来几次真心话都好，kyle选择的人只能是我。”Stan抱起双臂，用今天kyle在真心话大冒险时的回答来揶揄Craig，毕竟当时kyle选择的做爱对象可是自己！  
“那可不一定，”Craig嘲讽般的笑了笑，“说不定这个小犹太现在已经爱上了跟我做爱的感觉。”  
“哼，”Stan不屑的耸了耸肩，“我们大可以再试几次，直到kyle能说出他的答案为止。”  
“乐意奉陪。”  
此时红发的小犹太正躺在床上睡得正香，全然不知道自己接下来的日子里还要因为Stan和Craig这两人幼稚的争风吃醋而遭殃。

 

The end  
我真是抱歉拖了这么久才更新...  
感谢所有看完这篇文的小可爱，笔芯~


End file.
